Conventional threaded connectors are often used in land or airborne vehicles. Due to prolonged operation in an environment with large vibration, these connectors are prone to looseness, resulting in interruption of signal or current. Some threaded connectors appearing on the market mainly uses a ratchet structure to prevent loosening. However, these threaded connectors have limited anti-loose and anti-vibration effects. For example, due to the ratchet separation caused by inertial motion, the conventional threaded connectors are still not usable in an environment with large vibration.